


Wildest Dream

by Ifitrainstomorrow



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26794429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ifitrainstomorrow/pseuds/Ifitrainstomorrow
Summary: Ives遇到了一个他不觉得自己能拥有的人。他应该远离的，但是他没忍住。
Kudos: 8





	Wildest Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [honeyscore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyscore/gifts).



“我觉得那小子喜欢你。”

Ives还记得Wheeler说这话时的表情。那是上个月，她在一次紧急行动后清扫现场时，突然没头没尾地对他来了这么一句——她的手甚至还在敌人尸体上摸来摸去呢。

“什么？”Ives对着她别了一下头。他拿着反物质探测器的手没忍住滞了一下。

“你知道我在说什么。”她直起身，转过来看了他一眼。Ives发誓他看到了那眼里揶揄的笑意。

Wheeler的视线越过了他，投向左手边的不远处。Ives顺着那方向看过去，果不其然看到一头凌乱又柔软的金发。那年轻人一手叉着腰，正低着头和一名同僚研究着什么。他一会挑眉一会眯眼，看上去有点像被难住了。然后他突然若有所觉地抬起了眼，刚好和Ives撞了个正着。

年轻人的眼睛一瞬间睁大了，目光晃了一下。他眨了眨眼，回过来一个大大的笑脸。

“我说什么来着？Ives，我不信你看不出来。他总是在看你，而且他打听你好几回了。”Wheeler的声音在身后响起。这会她连口气里都泛着愉悦，好像对自己搭档身上即将发生的浪漫戏码充满了兴致。

Ives板着脸移开了眼，把探测仪塞回身后的战术包里。“我不觉得007会对我有什么兴趣。”他对一旁等着收拾尸体的小组点了点头，示意由他们接手，然后转身打算往运载车上走。

“啪！”突然他的左肩被人拍了一下，力度不大，但疼痛应声蔓延开来，顺着神经爬满了大半个背部。Wheeler从一边探出了头，“他刚才在看你这里——哇，连我都没发现。”她笑了，一脸得意。

“他一定是喜欢你。”

Ives知道Neil对他有意思。

Neil——那个金发小子，是两个月前空降到作战指挥部来的。年轻、臭屁、爱笑，长着一张好看的公子哥一样的脸，但来自特别直属部门，有权限调动整个作战部，算是Ives的上级——虽然奇怪地不太有逆行和作战的经验，还跟着新入成员训练了一段时间，但能力很强，人缘也极好。

早在那个时候Neil好像就对他有过多的注意。总是对着他笑，在所有新人都对Ives的冷脸避之不及时几次和他搭话，有意无意的肢体接触，在逆行时紧跟在他身后，跟得太紧以至于Ives突然停下时两个人差点撞成一团。

Ives不傻，他能感觉到那黏着在自己身上的视线。Neil的好感很明显，当Ives看着他的时候，他就会有点雀跃，身体不自觉地往上提，好像随时想扑上来。Ives不太明白对方对自己这种过度自然的亲近感，当他和Wheeler提到时，得到了一句欠揍但意外精准的评论。“可能小狗就是想要往大狗身上蹭吧。”

而且Ives知道自己是什么感觉。他知道自己被那头金发晃神的次数，也知道自己对那人的软化和纵容。他也很清楚对方靠近时自己舌尖泛起的焦灼和后脊上的热度意味着什么。否认Neil对他的吸引力是无意义的——因为众所周知，Ives的不讨厌就等于喜欢。

但Ives没有回应。他骨子里的，与生俱来的动物一般的直觉拉扯着他。太过美好的事物象征的反而是危险，感情、爱意和期待从来不应该出现在他的生活里，这么璀璨的存在也不可能属于他。从他离开被酒瓶和怨恨包围的父亲的那刻起，从他从战场上下来又成了佣兵的那刻起，从他进入这个与整个世界相悖的奇怪组织的那刻起，他就知道，他的生活只能也只会与危险有关。

麻烦的是——在Neil面前，Ives似乎没有他想象的那么能控制自己。

他持续着不发一言，无视Neil眼里的渴望和他们之间的火花。但他没有回避和Neil接触，也做不到彻底将对方推开。他想装作若无其事，但似乎效果并不好。

在船上的时候他们并没有机会独处，依然能感觉到每一次碰面时空气里越来越古怪的氛围。Ives知道自己表现得喜怒无常，在每一次作战会议时和Neil吵架，在他炫耀自己出色的训练表现时把他当空气，但依然坚持在训练和演习时由自己带他。Neil则像只焦躁不安的小狗，看到Ives时全身的毛都往上竖，一旦Ives要走又显示出失落。用Wheeler的话说就是，“你们好像下一秒就要打起来了，又好像下一秒就要去开房了。”

而这次的任务让一切变得更糟了。

情报任务和伪装任务本来不在Ives的工作范围里。他是个彻头彻尾的人形武器，不适用于任何需要虚以委蛇的场合。即便需要武力随援，他们也很聪明地不会选择Ives。但Neil，麻烦精Neil，非要挑Ives和他一起行动。

Ives搞不懂Neil是想报复他，还是想自我折磨。当身边的人变少后，他们之间的那根弦就绷得更紧了。同行的Dennis和Erin一有机会就逃之夭夭，留下他们俩在彼此沉重的呼吸声里尴尬相对。他们甚至不再吵架，因为——在这种更为私密、更为个人化的环境里，他们所有的针锋相对似乎都随时可能变成擦枪走火的前戏。尤其因为任务，他们必须面对一个和平时不同、衣冠楚楚的对方，这让“打一架或操一场”的后一个选项变得分外令人难以抗拒。

Ives不清楚自己看上去什么样，他只觉得这身西装要勒死他了。至于Neil——好吧，他本来就很好看，即使是在船上顶着一头乱发，一脸没睡醒的样子时，但——Ives抬头看了一眼。Neil坐在壁炉边的沙发上，翘着腿，托着下巴，正在等待目标出现。这个小混蛋穿着浅色的西装，头发梳得一丝不苟，打扮得人模狗样地在一群阔佬中间闪闪发光。Ives看着他在明黄色的光下显得近乎透明的发梢，感觉胸口像有只猫在抓挠，略略发痒。

妈的，这就是一场灾难。

“嘿，Elpis（*注1）来了，Dennis，把你的注意力从你面前的漂亮女士身上收回来一下行吗？Ives——”耳机里传来Erin压低了的声音。

“知道了。”Ives扯了扯领带，换了个更方便观察和行动的地方，盯着Neil和他身边刚刚坐下的年长女性。他们例行惯例地开始做戏，在几杯酒和调情的私语间确认对方的身份。女人涂着红色甲油的手指在Neil的膝盖上轻轻地点着，他们侧着头凑在一起，像一对交颈的情人鸟。

过了一会沙发上的两个人确认没有引起不必要的关注后，一前一后起身，往更没有人打扰、也更安全的内室移动。Ives不知为什么有点不想跟上去，正好房间另一边的Erin投来了询问的目光。Ives对她点了点头，让她去做后援，自己则踱到侧门旁，观察是否有人注意到他们的动静。

这里太热了。Ives觉得烦躁，肩上有旧伤的那侧隐隐作痛。他不自在地摆了摆脖子，转了个身。一阵风扬起四周的帷帐，他注意到远处大门那边进来几个可疑的大高个，巡视着整个大厅，还有两个往后院去了。他立刻扭头往Neil所在的方向走，一边用余光确认着敌人的动向。Ives听着耳机里传来的讯息，大致知道Dennis已经引走了其中一个，Neil和Elpis已经结束交接，只剩下安全撤离——

他看见Neil浅金色的背影，在远远的前方。他不自觉地松了一口气，正准备跟着往外撤，突然听见后面隐约传来不安的声响——是一个Smith（*注2）从边厅冲了出来，在人群里穿行，引起一片轻微的骚动。Ives又扫了一眼那个背影，看着他消失在门口，然后抬手关掉了通讯，转身朝那个傻缺迎了过去。

————————————————————————————

Ives头疼地坐在车里。

他解决完那两个注意到他们的黑衣人后，悄悄从私人营地里撤出来，重新打开通讯联络上Erin，从她敢怒不敢言的抱怨里得知他们给他留了一辆车，藏在两个营地的边界，让他确认没有后续问题存在后，回他们所在的安全屋找他们。

为了不闹出太大的动静，加上只有他一个人，他费了不小的劲。他的西装在打斗中扯破了，肩上骨裂过的地方早就不是隐隐作痛，而是剧烈地抽痛着，疯狂抗议着身体主人的恶劣行径。但显然，这不怎么管用。Ives只是把报废了的西装拽了下来，卷起袖子，打开吉普车的车柜，翻找是否有止痛喷雾和阿司匹林。

也不知道这是从哪弄来的车，大概是太急了，急用物品找不到几个，倒是翻出来几个安全套和一管快用完的润滑剂。好吧，这也算某种急用物品。

就在Ives哑然失笑的时候，他感觉到有人靠近了车。他警觉地拉开车门——

“Neil？”

“嘿，嘿！放松，是我！”Neil举着双手，晃晃悠悠地凑了过来。他还穿着那身贵得要死的西装，只是外套已经不知扔哪去了。发胶失了效，额前的金发掉了下来。他背着他常背的那个破包，看起来已经完全又是平时的那个Neil了。

“你在这里干什么？”Ives接过Neil递过来的水，把刚刚从车里翻出来的仅有的两片止痛药吞了下去。

“伙计，你觉得我们会不给你留后援吗？谁都知道你现在的样子不会很好看的。”Neil笑着打趣，眼睛却一直盯着Ives的肩。眉头微微地皱了起来，笑意也有点凝固了。“你的肩是不是又……给我看看。”他把急救箱从包里提了出来，伸手去拉Ives的衣领。

Ives侧了一下身，避开了。他又开始觉得烦躁了，胃里沉甸甸发着烫，好像有块炭在烧。

“不可能，这里不安全，他们不可能把你留在这里。”

Neil的手停在半空，他看了看Ives侧过去的脸，又转回那个旧伤处。“我偷偷溜过来的，觉得你需要帮助。Ives，你的伤……”

“我要说多少次你才能放弃这种逞英雄的牛仔把戏？Neil，你到底把没把自己当回事？你和我们不一样，你——”

“谁才是那个逞英雄的牛仔蠢货？刚刚是谁一个人往回跑还切掉了通讯？操，Ives，你又在想什么！我们差点以为你死了！”

Neil看起来很生气，眉毛都往上竖了，像只愤怒的小狗。他离Ives很近，近到Ives能看到他抖动的睫毛和发青的眼圈。他瞪着Ives，突然又垂下了眼，抓紧了Ives衣领的手松开了些。

“说真的，Neil。你来这里干什么？”

Ives不知道自己为什么要这样问。但他就是这么问了。空气里一阵安静。正当他想转头回车上去时，他感觉到另一个人皮肤的温度和嘴唇上的濡湿。Neil吻了上来。他紧张的舌头扫过Ives的唇瓣，没敢往里伸，就默默地退了回去。

他们大眼瞪小眼地对视了老半天。

Neil突然惊醒一样地动了起来，他把头发往上拨，眼神游移着，开始胡乱找话说，一边说还一边往后退。“呃，我只是……你知道，任务的时候酒喝多了，你又看着惨兮兮的挺难得的，不是……啊！”

Ives把他拉了回来。

还是太热了。

Ives抱着底下人的身体，有点分神地想着。他贴着对方的嘴，让自己的舌头划过那个敏感的口腔，在引起一阵瑟缩后轻轻地舔上一边尖锐的虎牙，满意地感受着对方变得更加凌乱的呼吸。

感觉手下的躯体因为热吻有些放松了，他动了动埋在对方体内的手指。那个甬道比什么都烫，随着他的动作缓慢地收缩，推挤着他的手指。Ives不由得又往里伸，慢慢地像剪刀一样张开两只手指，揉按着内壁，寻找着能带来欢愉的那个点。

Neil一直在微微地打着颤。他的脸和身上到处都在发红，额角渗着汗。他手脚并用地扒着Ives，让他们的身体贴合在一起。Ives的衬衫被他揉得一团糟，扣子都被扯掉了一个。他不停地把Ives的头往下拉，好像不能忍受他们的嘴有片刻的分离。

这小子是个亲吻狂。Ives的嘴角往上翘了翘，想起Neil平日里无意识地张开的嘴，露出一点点的舌头，和他总是撅起的嘴唇。很多时候，甚至是他们争吵时，Ives都没法不去注意那张漂亮的嘴。而现在，他就含着那个嘴唇。它和想象中一样柔软，在缠绵不断的吻里被蹂躏得又红又肿。

Ives的另一只手在对方的侧腹抚过，感受着那部分肌肉的收紧和放松。他揉着Neil的下腹，把手放到那根吐着一点前液，精神抖擞的阴茎上，抚弄起来。

“哈啊……哼……”Neil含糊的呻吟从唇齿交缠间漏出来，他轻轻摆着腰，把下身往Ives手里送。Ives那两只在对方体内摸索的手指也没停，打着圈地把那里扩张开，然后凭着直觉摁上了某个点。

“呃！”他能感觉到Neil的身体猛地跳了起来。找到了。Ives低头吻住Neil的嘴，封住了对方所有的惊叫和慌乱的呻吟，用手掰开那双总是习惯性合上的腿，一边毫无慈悲地持续揉按着他的敏感点，直到那个小穴和怀里的人都被情欲蒸腾得松软柔顺，只等待着被进入。

Ives从Neil身上微微抬起身，摸索着抓过扔在前座的安全套，用牙齿咬开包装，解开西装裤的扣链，把套子往他硬得发痛的欲望上套。饶是他忍耐力惊人，也觉得自己的老二仿佛经历了一场漫长的折磨。他又俯下身去，用鼻子蹭过对方发烫的脸颊，看着那双有些迷茫的蓝眼睛。Neil的眼睛慢慢恢复了焦距，他的手攀上了Ives的肩，环抱住，甚至还记得避开了伤处。他把头埋进了Ives的颈间，滚烫的鼻息扫得Ives耳根发痒。Ives捋了捋他汗湿的金发，身下用力，慢慢地把自己送了进去。

这并不怎么好受。他还是有点急，Neil又好像没有什么经验，不自觉地缩得太紧，把Ives绞得头皮发麻。他对Neil一直有着奇怪的纵容，只好强打精神，停下来抚按对方的后腰和腿根，把Neil从他肩上拉起来，撬开那抿紧的唇瓣，把舌头伸进去，吻到对方意乱情迷。

他慢慢地动着腰，切换着角度一点一点深入。Neil的长腿盘在他腰间，腿弯处因为汗湿有些打滑，在晃动间微微地往下掉。Ives顺手捞了一把，在那个膝盖上摩挲着，女人的手指在上面轻敲的画面在脑海里隐约闪现了一下，又被Neil摸到他身上的手打得无影无踪。他抓住那只不安分的手，把它按到椅垫上，然后用力地一个挺身——

他对准了敏感点，所以Neil虽然又是猛地挣动了一下，身体却松弛开了。本来在Ives压制下仍然不怎么消停地乱动的手，随着他的抽插变得乖顺起来，只剩指尖还在难耐地颤动。Ives看着他情动的脸和发着抖的腿，感觉胸口那种奇怪的麻痒终于缓解了一点。

“Ives……”Neil在喘息间无意识地吐出他的名字。Ives觉得自己被点燃了。好热。他又是一记凶狠的抽插，把Neil操得抖个不停，头往后仰，金色的头发在黑色的座垫上蹭动。Ives 眯了眯眼，环住Neil的腰，把他整个拉了起来。

“啊！……啊呃！哈……Ives！”

这下插得更深了。Neil坐在了Ives的身上，止不住地剧烈喘息着。他扯着Ives的衣领，混乱中打了Ives的肩膀好几下。无所谓，反正Ives 现在也感觉不到疼。他发软的腰倒是老实地往Ives手上凑，体内毫无章法地紧缩着，身前的阴茎蹭着Ives的腹肌，润滑剂和精液把衬衫下摆沾得湿成一片。

Ives没功夫去想那该死的衬衫。他把车窗按下来了一点，以免他俩都因情热缺氧而死——然后抓住对方的腰，在把那个小混蛋往下摁的同时凶狠地往上顶。他抱着这个人，感受着这具身体在他的怀中颤抖、哀鸣、被快感击得溃不成军，最后紧紧地攀着他，和他一起到达高潮。

通讯器亮起来的时候，Ives正在把从后箱翻出来的毛毯往Neil身上裹。他刚刚才把他俩弄干净，给自己套上了一件亨利衫。这车上仅有的那点东西还真让他物尽其用了。

他伸手抓过通讯器，戴到耳朵上，打开了它。

“Ives?”Wheeler的声音毫不意外地响了起来。

“还活着。怎么了？”

“我先问一句，Neil在你那里吗？他们找不到他了，急成了一团。”

Ives有点想笑。他看了一眼缩在一边半梦半醒的Neil，伸手揉了一把那头鸟窝一样的金发。Neil恼怒地瞪了他一眼，又躺了回去。

Ives下了车，把车门开着，站在两步外，开口和Wheeler回话。“对，他和我在一起。”

“我怎么感觉这话信息量很大？你把黄金男孩怎么了？等一下，你今天晚上到底什么情况？Erin跟我投诉了一通你的‘大英雄行为’——完全不像你会干的事。”

“Wheeler——”Ives无奈地喊停。

“好吧。”他们搭档很多年了，不用看到彼此的表情，也总能明白对方的意思。“迟早你要告诉我全部的事情。那么明天见。”

“遵命。”Ives按掉了通讯器。

南非的夜晚很凉，但他这会不太觉得冷。天空好像很低，漫天的星星一览无余，好像伸手就可以够到。远处传来几声动物的长鸣，伴着风吹过他的耳边。车旁的应急灯亮着一点光，照着车里的人。Ives能看到他的头在微微地动，还是可爱得像一只发困的小狗。Ives想起第一次见到Neil时，对方在阳光下闪耀的金发，和比阳光还要灿烂的笑脸——美好到不真实。他知道这个人和他不同，这个人会是真正的英雄。

他心底隐约的空虚和恐惧没有因愉悦的性爱一扫而空，而是更深地扎根了，静悄悄地发了芽。

人是不能摘下星星的，是这片夜空拥有了你，而你不曾拥有它。

这不是个爱情故事，只是个美妙的梦罢了。

*END

*注：

1.Elpis：厄尔庇斯，希望女神，他们称呼线人的代号。

2.Smith：黑客帝国的史密斯，Ives对穿着黑衣的反派打手的戏称。


End file.
